Trixie’s Sixth Story: What Awaited Trixie
by Trixie The Fox
Summary: When Trixie and Flame find that there home planet is taken over by Eggman, they struggle to get by without being captured. R&R Pls!
1. Chapter 1 “A Strange Place”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter One "A Strange Place"

In the last story Trixie and her friends found themselves in an entire other world.

Trixie's friends went into a portal to try to get back home but Trixie was delayed by an enemy and she and Flame have found that they are now in a computerized robot city, this is continuing the story.

Trixie was standing there next to Flame in the glowing city.

"Are we in another world again or is this our world?" asked Trixie looking a little afraid.

"Don't worry Trixie we'll figure this all out." said Flame starting to walk.

Trixie followed.

Trixie and Flame saw a fox running away from guard robots.

"Help!" shouted the fox.

The fox ran up behind Flame.

The robot came closer, but when it looked Trixie Flame and the other fox were gone, it gave up and went the other way.

Trixie had flown the others up to the side of a building just in time.

The fox was dark blue; he looked over at Flame.

"Jake! Jake! It's you!" said the fox hugging Flame tight.

Trixie looked curiously at the blue fox.

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2 “The Blue Fox”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Two "The Blue Fox"

The boy hugged Flame.

Flame walked back and starred at the fox.

Trixie watched wondering what was going on.

"The only one that would ever call me Jake is…………….is that you Tim?" said Flame.

"Yes." said the fox looking down.

Flame went up to him and looked at him.

"Where's the blue and white? Your only blue, no white." said Flame.

Trixie was surprised.

"I'm not Freeze anymore, just Tim now, I lost my powers." said Tim turning.

Flame felt a jolt inside of him.

Flame looked to his brother.

"What happened Tim? And where's the others?" asked Flame sitting next to his little brother.

"When we got out of the portal it closed and we all thought you two were lost, then we got attacked by robots, I think I was the only one that got away." said Tim.

"What!? Where are the others?" asked Flame.

"I don't know, but I ran away and then I sat down, there was snow around me since my tail was sitting next to me, then I fell asleep all of a sudden and when I woke up……………….my powers were gone." said Tim.

"So you can't use them anymore?" said Flame.

Tim looked down again.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3 “The Robots”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Three "The Robots"

"Do you know where they were? Take us to where you were attacked." said Flame.

Tim started going around the city.

Flame followed, Trixie walked after everyone, just dreaming; she seemed happy but was still troubled inside.

Tim started running ahead with Flame and Trixie following.

"So what happened in the portal?" asked Tim still walking.

"We were held up." said Flame.

"Did something go wrong?" asked Tim.

"Well Blake took something from Trixie, and smashed the machine, but Trixie fixed it." said Flame.

"Well I'm glad your back now." said Tim.

"Yeah yeah." said Flame.

Tim stopped and hid behind a bush; Tim pulled at Flame's arm and took him behind the bush.

Trixie was still behind looking at her locket.

Tim and Flame didn't notice Trixie wasn't in the bush too.

"Hay wha-" started Flame but was stopped by Tim putting a hand at his arm.

"Quiet, there are robots around here." said Tim in a whisper.

"Why are we in this bush?" asked Flame lowering his voice.

"These aren't normal robots, if they were normal Vicky would have taken them out easy without being captured." said Tim.

"What do you mean?" asked Flame.

"Well Eggman made these robots so that they could turn invisible, and there are other kinds, there are also the ones that are real big and strong, there made to be unstoppable." said Tim.

Flame looked behind him.

"Where's Trixie?" asked Flame.

"Wasn't she with you?" asked Tim.

Flame looked panicked.

Trixie was still walking; she looked up.

"Hay where'd the others go?!" said Trixie.

Suddenly Trixie found herself caught on something, but there was nothing there.

Flame looked over.

"Trixie!" he shouted.

Tim put his hand over Flames mouth.

"Quiet, don't let them know we're here." whispered Tim.

"Let go Tim, Trixie's in trouble!" said Flame.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4 “Invisible Enemies”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Four "Invisible Enemies"

Trixie was being lifted in midair.

"Hay, something's got me!" Trixie shouted.

Suddenly whatever lifted her up became visible.

It was a Black robot with Eggman's mark in dark red; it also had a deep black cape behind it.

"Let Go!" Trixie said struggling.

"Tim let go! She needs help!" said Flame.

"Wait, we can't help her, she's caught, if we get out there we'll be caught too, and that wont help Trixie." said Tim.

Trixie tried to pull herself free.

"Suspect identified as, Trixie Prower, friend to Sonic the Hedgehog, she must be eliminated" it said.

Trixie struggled and got free.

"Suspect escaping, Suspect escaping." it said following Trixie.

"Ok I don't care if I get caught I'm helping Trixie." said Flame running after the robot.

Flame ran fast but smacked into a large robot.

The robot was red with a black Eggman mark with two lasers for arms.

It started shooting the ground where Flame was walking.

The sound of lasers bouncing off the ground rung loud.

Tim started to get out of the bush.

"Wait!" he stopped himself.

"Without my powers I'm useless" he thought ducking down hanging his head a little.

Trixie was running but bumped into something, but there was nothing there.

The robot reveled itself and tried to grab Trixie but grabbed her locket instead.

Trixie started running the other way when she realized the robot had just taken her locket.

End chapter


	5. Chapter 5 “Stopping the Robots”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Five "Stopping the Robots"

Flame was narrowly avoiding the huge robot.

"Take this, you peace of junk!" shouted Flame shooting fire at the robot.

The robot collapsed.

Trixie turned back to the robot holding her gold locket.

"Give that back!" Trixie shouted launching herself into the air.

Trixie kicked the robot down to the ground.

It started twhiching and moving.

Trixie ran over and slid over to the locket and picked it up before the robot could take it.

Suddenly the robot broke and oil slipped out.

Flame looked over to see all the robots with oil on them.

"Oh this is going to be too easy." thought Flame with a grin rushing over.

Trixie started running over to Flame.

Trixie went next to him watching what he was doing.

Flame shot a huge ball of fire straight at the robots, suddenly all the robots were destroyed and a huge explosion accrued.

Flame covered Trixie.

The smoke cleared.

"Flame your amazing, you destroyed all those robots." Trixie said hugging her friend.

"Yeah, Yeah, don't get all mushy on me Trix." said Flame pushing her away then laughing.

Flame looked around.

"Where's Tim?" said Flame then calling Tim's name.

"Tim where are you?!" shouted Flame.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6 “The Base Door”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Six "The Base Door"

In Eggman's city, in a base there were two robots talking.

"Base secure sir" said the robot.

"Are you sure? That hedgehog almost escaped last time" said the other robot.

"Yes sir, Base secure." said the robot.

"Good we don't want him trying to escape like last time, lucky the base has water surrounding it, the hedgehog hates water after all, and the only way to get out would be to use the controls to move the bridge." said the other robot.

"Correct sir, base secure." said the robot.

"I know that, you must have a screw missing again, I don't know why the master gave me a personality, it's just harder to put up with you guys, probably since I'm the newest E series robot, so E562 had to have an edge on the others, anyway as long as the base is secure." said the other robot.

Suddenly there was a crash.

"What was that?" said E562.

There was a wall of smoke and five dark figures came out.

The first robot was immediately destroyed by one of them.

"I must tell the master." said E562 retreating.

While this was happening a blue hedgehog is sitting in a cell in the base, the base was surrounded by water.

"Look what you've gotten yourself into Sonic, I knew I shouldn't have taken on so many on, I couldn't beat all those robots at the same time." though the hedgehog.

Sonic looked over.

"What's that?" thought Sonic.

All of a sudden the base door was smashed down, Sonic could see a figure hacking the controls to the base's electronic bridge, and Sonic could see five figures approaching him.

End chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 “Escape From the Enemy the Bas

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Seven "Escape From the Enemy the Base"

The smoke cleared

"Hello hedgehog, were here to break you out." said a black hedgehog.

Sonic looked in amazement as he saw Spike standing there.

Jewels had hacked the controls while Rex Blue and Power had smashed the door open.

"What?" said Sonic looking very confused.

"Do you want out of here or what?" said Spike.

Sonic scratched his head.

"Ok, lead the way buddy." said Sonic following Spike.

Jewels lowered the bridge again and Spike went across.

Spike started walking out of the base with Sonic Jewels Rex Power and Blue following.

They were out of the base.

"Ummm if you don't mind me asking buddy, why did you help me get out?" asked Sonic.

"Because this madman has taken over, so for breaking you out I want to help me stop Dr. Robotnik, and the other thing is I'm not your buddy, I just needed somebody with speed and besides me, my team dosen't have that abilaty." said Spike.

"So let me get this straight, you broke me out so I could help you beat Eggman?" said Sonic.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that? Cause I could just as well throw you back into that place." said Spike.

"No I'm fine with it." said Sonic.

Sonic was still somewhat confused but followed Spike anyhow.

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8 “FireArm”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Eight "FireArm"

Flame was looking all over for Tim.

"Trixie where is he?" said Flame looking sadly towards Trixie.

"Where was he when I lost you two?" asked Trixie.

"He pulled me into a bush, and you fell behind then he tried to stop me from trying to stop the robots." said Flame.

"Stop you? Why's that?" asked Trixie.

"I don't know, he kept warning me about those robots or something." said Flame.

"Trixie where is he?" said Flame banging against the front of a tree upset and almost crying but trying hide it.

"It's ok Flame, we'll find him." said Trixie.

Trixie and Flame heard blasts behind them; there were blasts and the sounds of bullets.

Trixie started going to where the noise was but Flame pulled at her arm.

"Wait Trixie, Tim warned me about those robots and I didn't listen, and now I cant find him, it might be because of the explosion, I'm not going to have you lost too Trixie." said Flame looking teary-eyed.

"Tim's ok Flame, I have this feeling like he might have been captured too, if I know Eggman he's mostly interested in prisoners so he can get information, we'll find him, come with me, if those robots try to do anything they'll have me to deal with, they took Tails I can't stop until I find him." said Trixie.

Flame shook himself.

"Ok then Trixie I'm with you all the way, it's playtime for those robots." said Flame.

Trixie and Flame followed the noise.

They saw a fox fighting with a huge robot.

The fox was blue with a red bandana on his head and a gun for his right arm.

"FireArm?!" said Trixie very surprised.

FireArm aimed his gun and shot the robot, the robot collapsed.

Then he took his other arm and loaded his gun again.

"Don't mess with me you hunk of metal" he said to the broken robot then noticing Trixie.

"I'm sorry have we met? Oh you're that Pink fox that got carried off by a robot, I haven't seen you since you were ten years old." said FireArm.

"Yes, I remember you, what were you doing fighting that robot?" asked Trixie.

"Well I was mostly looking for a thrill, besides I'm not for The Eggman Empire anyhow, so where have you been? I went to Tails' workshop a while back and you guys never came back." said FireArm.

"It's a long story, so are all of you guys safe?" asked Trixie.

"Well everyone that could be a threat to Eggman has been captured, I think I'm the only one they couldn't get their hands on." said FireArm.

"What about Sonic? He's beaten Eggman before, he hasn't been captured has he?" asked Trixie.

"Well I'm afraid he couldn't take on one hundred of Eggman's best robots at the same time, sorry but Sonic's not going to be able to help, and nobody knows where he's been held prisoner either." said FireArm.

Trixie felt at that time really small and helpless.

End chapter


	9. Chapter 9 “Eggman City”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Nine "Eggman City"

"No Sonic couldn't have been captured, do you have any idea where he could be?" asked Trixie.

"No, nobody but an expert computer hacker could get information like that, or if you asked Eggman himself" said FireArm.

Trixie made a look of determination.

"Ok then take us to him." said Trixie.

"Are you crazy? The robots will get you for sure." said FireArm.

"That's a risk I'll have to take, now can you take us to Eggman?" said Trixie.

Flame looked surprised at Trixie, and then smiled.

"Ok, I'm game." said Flame.

"Ok if that's how you want it, follow me, his main base is in the center of the robot city, we'll have to avoid the robots unless we want them ganging up on us." said FireArm.

Eggman was in a huge base with robots all around, the whole city had billboards with Eggman's picture on them, and even advertisements like; "Buy Eggman brand toothpaste; your teeth will shine almost as bright as me" with Eggman holing a toothbrush and toothpaste.

A robot was going into the base over to Eggman.

"Sir, Sir! Five hedgehogs have broken Sonic out!" shouted E562.

"What? That's impossible, I designed that base to be impossible to break into." said Eggman.

"Well sir, it seems a computer hacker hacked the system." said E562.

"I would have guessed Tails, but if it's a hedgehog maybe I should keep my robots on guard." said Eggman.

Ten robots all came in, in front of Eggman.

"Sir we have prisoners, they were in the robot city" said one of the robots.

"Oh so it's Tails and his little friends." said Eggman.

Tails Vicky Dip and Mint were hand-coved with robots around them.

"Eggman let us go!" demanded Tails.

"Even if I do let you leave you can't stop me, obviously we can see who the smarter one is here, so what's the point of letting you go?" said Eggman.

End chapter


	10. Chapter 10 “Going to Eggman’s Base”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Ten "Going to Eggman's Base"

Spike was walking around the city with Sonic following curiously.

Jewels walked behind Sonic with Blue Power and Rex talking and walking behind her.

"So you think we can trust this hedgehog?" asked Rex looking to Power.

"If the Master says so." said Power.

"I don't know why the Boss had us break him out, we could have done it without him." said Rex.

"No he needs somebody fast enough so he got the fastest guy there is." said Blue.

"I still don't like it." said Rex crossing his arms.

Spike looked back and gave Sonic a dark look and went on.

"What'd I say?" said Sonic.

"Let's just say Spike doesn't really take to the idea of you being the fastest hedgehog, and if I were you I wouldn't be bugging him about anything close to the matter." Jewels whispered to Sonic.

"So Spikester what's the plan to beat Eggman?" asked Sonic.

Spike stopped then continued walking.

"Look hedgehog let's just say I'm not a fan of yours so I would be calling me Spike if I were you, understand? there's been a rumor that the doctor's got a new robot that's built for speed, and I was generous and broke you out, in return you will do everything I say without question, that's all you'll need to know." said Spike.

"Ok, whatever you say buddy." said Sonic.

"Boss, when we battle can I be in the front? I can do it." said Rex.

Jewels rolled her eyes.

"No dummy, he needs somebody with speed not an annoying hyperactive hedgehog." said Jewels.

"I was only offering." said Rex under his breath.

"Jewels are we near by?" asked Power.

Jewels looked at her laptop and quickly typed in a few things.

"Yes, Eggman's main base should be a little while's walk ahead" said Jewels.

"Good my feet are killing me." said Blue.

End chapter


	11. Chapter 11 “At the Door of Eggman’s Base

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Eleven "At the Door of Eggman's Base"

"Ok this way" said FireArm.

Trixie and Flame followed behind him. FireArm led them to a huge base in the center of the city, it was black with the door having a metal mustache above it, and it looked almost just like Eggman's head only a base.

There looked like there were thousands of robots guarding it.

"How are we going to get in there without being spotted?" said Trixie in a whisper.

"I can handle this." said FireArm with a grin jumping out in front of the robots.

"…who are you?" asked a robot looking at the Fox.

FireArm shot an almost like a laser-type-beam at the robot out of his gun, and the robot fell.

"Hay………come back here!" another robot said chasing FireArm.

FireArm ran the other way.

"Quick! While the robot's distracted!" shouted FireArm.

Flame jumped behind it and stuck his hands out and spun them around and made a ball of fire and spun around and launched it at the robot.

Trixie ran to the base's computer.

"Hack the system Trixie!" shouted Flame keeping the other robots back.

Trixie was sweating a lot and typing.

"I don't know how, only an expert can figure out this system!" Trixie shouted.

FireArm was shooting and Flame was launching balls of fire at the many attacking robots; suddenly an alarm went off and the whole ground started to shake.

"What's that sound, the shaking?" said FireArm loading his gun.

Trixie was typing almost in panic as the words "Access denied." continually appeared on the screen.

"It needs a password, there's no way I can figure it out!" said Trixie alarmed.

"Try words Eggman would use! anything!" said Flame.

Trixie thought and typed in words like "Eggman" or "Robotnik" but it allways showed up "Access denied."

Enc chapter


	12. Chapter 12 “Chaos Emerald Trade!”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Twelve "Chaos Emerald Trade?!"

Trixie kept trying passwords but she couldn't figure it out.

There was a screen next to the base, it looked like a huge TV screen, and suddenly Eggman appeared on it.

"Hold up foxes, not another move." said Eggman talking from the big screen.

Trixie looked up and FireArm and Flame moved back next to Trixie.

"It's Eggman." said Trixie.

"Why of course it's me, and I believe I have something of yours." said Eggman moving to the side.

Tails was shown on the screen next to Eggman but tied up with duck tape over his mouth; he was struggling to untie himself.

"Tails!" exclaimed Trixie.

"Eggman, you let Tails go!" yelled Flame.

"Hold your horses, normally I would just capture you, there's no way you could take on this many of my robots, if Sonic couldn't there's no way you could, but I'm feeling generous so I'll make you a little deal, I'll let your friends go but I demand Two Chaos Emeralds in return." said Eggman.

There was a silence for a moment.

All the robots were now cornering them.

Trixie felt like she almost shrunk in fear.

Trixie sunk her head.

"I cant, even if I could we don't have any." said Trixie.

"Well I guess there'll be no trade then." Eggman started but was interrupted.

"I do." said FireArm pressing a button on his gun-type-bazooka looking arm, a compartment opened and underneath the gun there was a green chaos emerald.

Everyone gasped.

FireArm seemed to be breathing hard.

"Ok Eggman, here's number one, I'll give you this one and find another one, but you have to let us go and find the other one for you and I want you to let Tails go." said FireArm.

"Well, you can give me that emerald and I'll let your other friends go, but Tails stays here until you bring me the other emerald." said Eggman.

Trixie felt scared and had her eyes fixed on Tails, she looked down at FireArm's emerald.

"FireArm, if you give Eggman that, there's no telling what could happen…………." Trixie paused as she saw Tails shaking his head no; she thought she could tell Tails was saying "No don't do it!" and "Forget about me, go while you still can!"

FireArm looked to Trixie with her eyes glittering while looking at Tails; he held the emerald in his other hand and looked up at Eggman with his evil smile, like he had just won.

"Eggman if I do get you the emerald and give you this one, do you promise you'll let Tails go?" said FireArm.

"Why of course, I give you my word." he said with a smile.

End chapter


	13. Chapter 13 “One Person Short”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Thirteen "One Person Short"

Trixie was looking at Tails still shaking his head no.

"Ok Eggman, here's the emerald." said FireArm placing the emerald on the ground.

One of Eggman's robots went over and picked it up.

"Emerald secure master." said the robot.

"Ok, release the other pipsqueaks." said Eggman.

The robots all moved as three foxes came over in hand coves.

A robots took their coves off.

Dip and Mint walked over to them, Vicky came up to Trixie and hugged her.

"Trixie! I thought I'd lost you." said Vicky hugging her tight.

FireArm was keeping his eyes on Eggman.

Flame looked over at everyone.

"Where's Tim?" said Flame.

Everyone looked back at Flame.

"He's not here Trixie, he's not here!" he said running away.

"Flame come back!" shouted Trixie.

Flame ran off without looking back with tears in his eyes.

"Flame come back." Trixie said sinking her voice.

"Well you haven't forgotten about our agreement have you?" said Eggman.

"Keep your head screwed on, we'll get it for you, but in order to do that you need to let us go." said FireArm.

"Ok, you have two days, if you don't have the emerald by then, then the deal's off, got it?" said Eggman.

Trixie FireArm Vicky Dip and Mint were let go, they went over where Flame was running.

"Quick, we need to catch up with him!" shouted Trixie.

"Wait Trixie, trust me I know Flame, you need to give him some time to himself, lets not rush after him." said Vicky.

"Ok Vicky if you say so." said Trixie slowing down.

Flame was running but he tripped and landed with his hands holding him from the ground.

"This cant be happening." he said to himself.

Flame sat down holding his knees and listening to the grass move by the wind.

"I really thought he'd be ok, maybe he is, I just don't know anymore." he said.

There was a silence but Flame could here something; like somebody yelling in the distance.

End chapter


	14. Chapter 14 “Who was Running Away?”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Fourteen "Who was Running Away?"

Flame could see somebody running away from something.

"Help!" somebody shouted.

Flame got up and looked over.

There was a robot chasing somebody.

"I'll help you!" said Flame running over.

The person that was running fell over to the ground.

Flame quickly shot the robot and went over to see who it was that fell.

Flame saw a fox lying face down on the ground, he turned him over.

"Jake…" it said in a quiet voice.

It was Tim looking bruised with a scratch across his forehead.

"Tim! Tim it's you." said Flame crying holding his brother.

Flame wiped his tears away and smiled happily.

Tim got up on his feet but collapsed.

"Oh no Tim! Help somebody!" Flame shouted.

Meanwhile Spike Sonic and the rest of Spike's team are still making there way to Eggman's base.

"Are we there yet?" asked Rex.

"Will you shut up, we'll be there when we get there." said Jewels with a growl.

"Man Jewels, you can get worked up by the simplest of things." said Rex.

With that Jewels knocked him on the top of his head.

"Hay why'd you go and do that?" said Rex.

Blue was laughing behind them.

"There they go again." said Power rolling his eyes.

Sonic was looking bored.

"Stop." said Jewels in a whisper listening.

Everyone stood silent trying to listen.

"Do you hear that?" asked Jewels.

Sonic sped ahead and looked over to see where the noise what coming from.

End chapter


	15. Chapter 15 “An Emerald?”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Fifteen "An Emerald?"

Trixie Vicky Dip Mint and FireArm were sitting waiting.

"I think Flame's had more then enough time, we need to find that chaos emerald." said FireArm.

"Yeah, I think we should go get him now." said Vicky.

They all went looking for Flame.

"Do you see him Trixie?" asked Vicky looking up at Trixie flying up for a better view.

"No I don't see him." said Trixie landing.

"We can't just leave him." said Mint.

"Don't worry Mint, we'll find Flame." said Dip.

Flame was still yelling for help.

"Tim are you ok? Tim!" said Flame trying to wake up his little brother.

Tim opened his eyes.

"Jake? Is that you?" asked Tim.

Flame looked relived after he heard Tim.

"Don't do that to me again Tim, what happened? I was worried I'd never see you again." said Flame

Tim was holding something, he opened his hand and there was a red chaos emerald.

"A chaos emerald!" exclaimed Flame

"yes, one of the robots had it and were taking it to Eggman, I don't know what happened after that, I think a robot got a hold of me, and I got free with the chaos emerald, then it heard a noise and I ran and then I think I fell." said Tim.

"Well you're here now, but next time, try not to wonder off ok Tim." said Flame with a laugh.

"Where's the other's Flame?" asked Tim.

Flame looked around him.

"I don't know I hope Eggman didn't pull any funny business, well at least we have a chaos emerald now." said Flame.

"What dose Eggman have to do with that chaos emerald?" asked Tim.

"He captured everyone, then FireArm gave him a chaos emerald to let everyone go, but Eggman said he wouldn't let Tails go unless we got him another chaos emerald." said Flame.

Tim gasped.

"You can't give that to him, there's no telling what he might do with it." said Tim.

"Sorry, but if we don't, Tails is a goner." said Flame.

End chapter


	16. Chapter 16 “Deal or no Deal?”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Sixteen "Deal or no Deal?"

Tim's eye was drawn off Flame, he saw somebody running up to them.

"I think someone's there Jake, it might be more robots." said Tim.

Flame turned to look, and then he laughed.

"That's no robot, that's Trixie and the others." said Flame.

"Flame! I'm so glad you're alright!" said Trixie giving Flame a hug.

Flame backed up.

"Ok, none of this mushy stuff ok." said Flame.

"How's it going Tiger." said Vicky.

"Hi Vicky." said Flame.

"That's good; Mr. Freeze is back." said Mint.

"You don't have to call me Freeze Mint, you can call me Tim" said Tim.

"Hay, Why are you just blue now?" asked Dip.

"Tim's lost his powers somehow, oh yeah we found something." said Flame.

Tim showed the chaos emerald.

Everyone gasped.

"How did you get that?" asked Trixie.

"Just lucky I guess." said Tim rubbing the back of his head.

"That's great, we can use this to get Tails back." said FireArm.

Trixie felt horrible when she heard that, she kept remembering Tails and how she could tell he didn't want them to do it.

"I don't think Tails wants us to give him the chaos emerald." said Trixie.

"But Trixie, if we don't." said Flame but then stopping.

Trixie had this bad feeling all of a sudden.

"I guess you're right, it's the only way." said Trixie.

"Ok, then lets go back to the base." said FireArm putting the emerald in a compartment is his gun.

They started walking near the base.

"Do you feel that shaking?" asked FireArm.

Suddenly Eggman appeared in front of them in his flying ship-type thing.

A bunch of his robots were around him.

"Well I see you've come back, so do you have something for me?" asked Eggman.

FireArm opened the compartment and took out the chaos emerald.

"Ok, we have the emerald, now where's Tails?" said FireArm.

"Yes, I'll give Tails back but I want the emerald first." said Eggman.

Trixie was thinking to herself "Something's not right." and feeling very cold for some reason.

FireArm handed him the emerald.

"Give back the annoying little fur ball." said Eggman to one of his robots.

One of the robots left and came back with Tails in hand coves and a blindfold.

The robot took off the hand coves and blindfold.

Trixie rushed over to Tails crying and then hugging him.

"No! You can't have given him the emerald! This is not good at all!" said Tails.

Everyone looked back at Eggman.

"A deal's a deal sorry." said Eggman flying away in his ship.

Eggman went inside his main base, there looked like there was a lot of flashing red lights.

The robots walked back and went through a back door in the main base following Eggman.

Tails looked worried.

"Oh no." said Tails.

"What is it? What's he going to do with the emerald Tails?" asked Trixie

End chapter.


	17. Chapter 17 “Eggman’s Secret Weapon”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Seventeen "Eggman's Secret Weapon"

Sonic and Spike were walking through the base.

The ground was shaking from beneath them.

"Do you feel that?" asked Sonic.

Suddenly Spike found himself up against a wall being held there by something, it happened before he could react.

Sonic looked over to see a Blue robot that resembled him.

"Metal Sonic!" exclaimed Sonic.

Spike slid to the floor.

Metal Sonic turned to Sonic.

"This is impossible." said Sonic.

"Not for an evil genus like me." said a voice.

Sonic looked over and saw Eggman in his ship.

"You see with my incredible intelligence I was able to reassemble him, but this time way more powerful, and with two chaos emeralds he's unstoppable." said Eggman.

Sonic looked at Metal Sonic, he looked like he was the same but built into his hands were two glowing chaos emeralds.

The robot looked to Sonic with dark glowing red eyes.

Metal immediately took a swing at Sonic but he dodged it.

"That's right Metal, take him down!" said Eggman cheering for Metal Sonic.

Sonic ran behind and ran and jumped into a spin-dash. But metal grabbed him and smashed him up against the wall.

"There's no way you can win Sonic, Metal has two chaos emeralds, why not surrender now while your still in one peace?" said Eggman.

Metal was forcing Sonic into the wall.

Tails was running towards the base.

"Tails! Why are you going back?!" shouted Trixie.

"To get the emerald before it's too late." said Tails.

Trixie stopped.

"There's no way you can make it past those robots!" shouted Trixie to Tails.

But Tails was already determined to get there.

"What are we waiting for, we need to help Tails" said Vicky heading off.

"Wait, I'm coming with." said Flame.

FireArm loaded his gun and rushed over.

Tim chased after them.

Tails stopped in front of the door, but the rest of Spike's team were guarding it.

"Hay where do you think you're going fox?" said Power.

"I need to get in there before it's too late." said Tails.

"Whatever you're talking about it doesn't matter, the Master and the hedgehog are in there and I've got specific orders from the Master not to let anybody in here no matter what." said Power.

"Hedgehog... do you mean Sonic's in there?!" said Tails.

"Yes, now go before I get impatient." said Power.

Trixie and the others caught up with Tails.

"Tails, what are your trying to do?!" said Trixie.

"Eggman's got two chaos emeralds in there and he's going to use them to beat Sonic, and I'm afraid Sonic cant win this time, I've seen and heard all of Eggman's plan, it's going to work unless Sonic can hold strong." said Tails.

"Then lets go in there and help him." said Flame.

Rex stepped in front of the door.

"No way, the boss said no matter what don't let anyone in." said Rex.

End chapter


	18. Chapter 18 “Metal Sonic”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Eighteen "Metal Sonic"

Jewels Blue Power and Rex were in front of the door.

"Spike may not even make it out of there if we all don't do something." said Flame.

"Spike can do as he pleases, he said to let nobody in and that's what were going to make sure happens." said Jewels.

Vicky got out her hammer.

"This is your last warning, let us in or we'll make you" said Vicky.

Power laughed.

"You seriously think you can beat us? Come on there's no way you bunch of armatures could beat the Master's specially trained combat specialists." said Power.

"Oh yeah." said Vicky rushing over with her hammer.

Rex jumped up and grabbed the other end of the hammer.

"So its war you want? Fine by me." said Rex.

"Never underestimate me foxy." said Rex taking a swing at Vicky.

Vicky was struck backwards.

Vicky rubbed at her arm then picked her hammer back up but Rex struck her down again.

"I'm stronger then I look." said Rex.

Suddenly the ground shook and they all heard a crash from the base.

"Oh no Sonic!" Tails shouted.

Power again blocked the doorway.

"You're staying out of there, and if I have to make you, I'll make you!" said Power.

"STOP!" Jewels yelled.

Everyone stopped.

"Listen." said Jewels.

There was another crash and the base door was pounded open.

Standing there was a blue figure.

"Sonic!" Trixie said running.

"Oh no!" said Tails.

It was Metal Sonic.

End chapter


	19. Chapter 19 “Where’s Sonic!”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Nineteen "Where's Sonic?!"

Trixie stopped herself.

Eggman appeared in his ship.

"Yes, looks like you've seen the end of you're beloved hero Sonic the Hedgehog." said Eggman.

Tails was shaking.

"No…" he said to himself.

"Well, looks like you kids just won't take a hint, looks like we'll have to teach you a lesson, get them Metal!" said Eggman.

Metal Sonic turned and started speeding towards Trixie.

Flame ran and pushed Trixie out of the way and made a huge wall of fire.

"Ha, try getting though that." said Flame confident.

Just then they saw Metal striking right through the wall of fire.

He knocked Flame out of the way then turned over looking to Jewels.

Metal pounded Jewels to the ground.

"Jewels!" exclaimed Rex.

Rex ran over to Jewels.

"Power what do we do?" asked Rex.

Blue and Rex looked to Power.

"Ok, they want a fight, that's just what they'll get!" said Power.

"Right behind you Power." said Blue.

"What about Jewels? She's hurt pretty bad." said Rex.

"She did her job, The Master wants us to do ours." said Power.

"We just can't leave her here." said Rex.

"Fine then you help her, I'm going to stop that menace." said Power.

Blue followed after Power.

Metal took down everyone but Trixie Tails and the rest if Spike's team before they even knew what was happening.

"Vicky!" shouted Trixie.

"It's got two chaos emeralds!" said Trixie noticing the robots built-in gems.

"Yeah, that's why he wanted the emeralds." said Tails.

Power started taking punches at Metal, but he didn't even make a dent, he was thrown down in less then a second.

"Hay, what do you think you're doing you peace of scrap metal!" Rex said rushing over.

Metal took a swipe but Rex stopped the blow, he was pushing against Metal's force trying to still stand up. He was barely keeping himself from getting pounded into the ground.

Rex growled under his breath and tried to use all his might.

End chapter


	20. Chapter 20 “Metal Menace”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Twenty "Metal Menace"

"Get them Metal! Get rid of all these pests!" shouted Eggman.

"Tails? Can't we help him?" asked Trixie.

"No, all we can do is fly, we can fight, but if Sonic couldn't win then I don't think we should try taking him on." said Tails.

"But Tails, Metal is going to destroy him if we don't help, can't we do anything?" said Trixie.

"Maybe, the last time I could override his system, I'll try to fix it so Sonic's personality comes out like last time, but we need a computer or something." said Tails.

Trixie looked over at Rex, then Jewels.

"Hay you! Pass me her computer, we might be able to stop his programming!" shouted Trixie.

"How do I know I can trust you?" asked Rex being forced backwards.

"If you don't there's going to be trouble, Metal's gaining strength from the emeralds every second." said Trixie.

Rex tried to hold Metal back with one of his hands and reached out to grab Jewels's laptop.

"Got it!" said Rex tossing the computer to Tails.

Tails jumped to grab it but Eggman quickly sped his ship to steal it just in time.

"I'll just keep this safe for you for a while, your not going to need it soon anyway, ok Metal, you can use your full power now." said Eggman.

Metal's emeralds started glowing and Metal had this glow of energy all around him.

Rex was loosing the strength to hold back Metal; he was struck down to the floor next to Jewels.

"No!" shouted Trixie.

"Ha, this time I've really outdone myself, I really am the smartest evil genus on the face of the earth, well looks like we need to get rid of a few certain foxes, go ahead Metal, sayonara kiddies." said Eggman flying away in his ship.

Metal was closing in on Tails and Trixie, Tails stood in front of her.

"You stay back!" Tails shouted.

End chapter


	21. Chapter 21 “What Became of Sonic?”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Twenty-One "What Became of Sonic?"

Sonic was lying on the base floor, still.

Spike was faced up against the base wall, his eyes opened slowly.

"What was that?" said Spike.

Spike looked at Sonic just lying there.

"Looks like that hedgehog wasn't much use to me after all...well." he thought but then took out something.

Spike had a chaos emerald.

"Well, I was saving this emerald in case I needed it, and if I keep it secret he might not take it, if I give this emerald to him I might not get it back, but it's better then just sitting here doing nothing." said Spike to himself.

Spike went over and leaned over Sonic.

Sonic still wasn't moving.

Spike took out his emerald and held it over Sonic.

"This emerald might restore his energy, I'll have to find a way to give its energy to him." said Spike.

Spike turned Sonic over and put the emerald in his hand.

The emerald started glowing; all around Sonic was the same glow.

Spike stepped back.

There was a quick flash and when it was gone Sonic was standing there, glowing off the energy.

"Well, look who's up, about time Hedgehog." said Spike.

Sonic looked at the emerald in his hand.

"Did you just give me an emerald?" said Sonic.

"No hedgehog, you can just borrow it, now go get rid of that robot, if you think you can handle that much." said Spike.

Sonic ran out the base door.

Tails was in a corner with Trixie behind him.

Metal Sonic's eyes were glowing dark red.

Trixie looked over.

"It's Sonic! IT'S SONIC!" yelled Trixie jumping up and down.

Tails looked behind Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic turned.

Sonic started fighting Metal Sonic.

"Tails!" Trixie shouted hugging Tails with a sad look in her eye.

"Can we stop them? What if Sonic gets hurt again." said Trixie.

Tails smiled.

"I don't think so, Sonic's a powerful guy" said Tails.

"Then can we do something to help him?" asked Trixie.

Sonic kept trying to get a hit on Metal but Metal seemed to be blocking every punch; his two chaos emeralds still had an advantage on Sonic.

"I know, he has two chaos emeralds and Sonic has one, what if they had a reaction somehow, maybe the emeralds would scatter themselves and Metal would loose his, then he'd be just a normal robot wouldn't he?" said Trixie.

"No not average at all, he still knows every move Sonic's going to make, I think that's why he keeps blocking all of Sonic's kicks, if I only had a computer I could ruin his system." said Tails.

There was a ringing noise and a beeping sound right then.

"What's that?" Trixie said following the sound.

End chapter


	22. Chapter 22 “Computer Hacker”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Twenty-Two "Computer Hacker"

Trixie looked over at Jewels, wearing the emerald tracker her and Tails made.

"I can't believe it!" said Trixie surprised.

Tails ran over next to Trixie.

"Trixie are you ok…" said Tails.

"Look at this." said Trixie.

Tails stared at Jewels.

"Is she ok? And where did she get that?" said Trixie.

Tails checked Jewels's pulse then took the tracker.

"She'll be ok, but this might be a very good thing we just found this." said Tails.

Metal was using his strength to try to beat Sonic; Sonic punched Metal flinging Metal backwards.

Metal got back up and took out his chaos emeralds as if he was going to use all of its power to get rid of Sonic.

"Tails quick! While he's distracted, sabotage his hardware." said Trixie.

Tails was using the tracker and converted it so it could be a computer and an emerald tracker.

"Quick Tails!" shouted Trixie.

"This computerized technology is too hard for even me to master, Eggman must have built a wall to keep out hackers from ruining Metals system." said Tails.

"Oh no." said Trixie.

Trixie looked back at Jewels.

"Hay, isn't she a hacker? Maybe she could do it!" said Trixie.

"Try to get her to wake up then, I'm going to try getting this firewall in the computer down." said Tails.

Another crash came from the base. A black spiky hedgehog came out.

"Huh, even if you put a load of robots to attack whenever they see someone, doesn't mean they should try to take me on, too bad for them." said Spike with a laugh.

Jewels's ears moved up, as if she heard something, Jewels woke up.

"What happened? Ahh!" said Jewels jumping up realizing there was a battle going on.

"Good I'm glad you're up, can you hack Metal's system for us? We can't break through the wall." said Trixie.

"Why should I help you, your always bugging us and ruining everything" Jewels started but was interrupted by Spike.

"Do it Jewels." said Spike.

"But Spike, are you sure we want to give them help?" said Jewels.

"Yes do it, go on, I won't have anybody disobeying orders on my team." said Spike.

"Yes Spike." said Jewels going over to Tails.

"How did you convert this into a computer?" said Jewels.

"I'm handy when it comes to those things, so can you get it to work?" said Tails.

Jewels took the tiny Tracker/computer and started typing.

Suddenly Sonic and Metal smashed into each other and the emeralds they had started a beam of light straight up and they had static electricity all around them.

Jewels got into Metal's system and started hacking and messing up things so that Sonic's personality came out like Tails did last time.

"Sonic! Get your emerald away from Metal!" shouted Tails.

Sonic ran off back a while and stopped.

Metal had electricity all around him it made him collapse.

"Now Sonic!" yelled Tails.

Sonic ran straight at Metal, causing his system to shut down. Metal was defeated.

Suddenly a little back chao-looking robot came up to them with a bag over its shoulder.

End chapter


	23. Chapter 23 “Eggman’s Message”

Trixie's Sixth Story

Chapter Twenty-Three "Eggman's Message"

"I have a message for you Sonic, it's from Eggman" said Bokkun taking out a TV.

The message said "Ok Sonic, you win this round, but there's always next round, and don't think you've outfoxed me Tails, even if you managed to get Metal's system ruined, it doesn't mean I can't just make a better robot, oh and I hope you liked your message, I'm sure you'll have a blast after it's all over."

Bokkun walked away from the TV.

The TV blew up, a small blast came, but wasn't hardly strong enough to leave marks, just for an annoyance.

"Haha, I really am DA BOMB hahaha!" said Bokkun flying away.

Everyone looked annoyed then they shook all the rubble from the TV off them.

"You did it Sonic." said Tails.

Trixie smiled then went over to Vicky and the others.

"Tails, can you come over here for a second?" said Trixie.

Tails looked at Vicky.

"They'll be ok, they're just going to be tiered for the next few days, lets try to wake them up." said Tails

Trixie shook Vicky Vicky woke up.

"Where am I?" said Vicky.

"Your outside Eggman's base, Metal pounded you pretty bad but it's all ok now" said Trixie handing Vicky's hammer to her.

Vicky took the hammer and stood up but was limping.

"Use your hammer as a crutch, I'll go see if Mint Dip Flame and Tim are ok." said Trixie rushing over.

Flame woke up with his little brother laying on him.

"Hay Tim, get off, your heavy." said Flame.

Tim got up.

"Ughhh, did we win?" said Tim getting off Flame

"Yeah." said Trixie.

Everyone got up.

Jewels was leaning over Rex.

"How did he end up here? I'd hate to admit it but he's the best fighter out of all of us" said Jewels.

"You were almost done for but he held Metal off so he couldn't get to you." said Trixie.

"Huh, I always knew he could be reckless sometimes, he should know better then to try those kinds of stunts, let alone take on somebody with two chaos emeralds." said Jewels with a proud look on her face.

She picked Rex up and put his arm to her shoulder.

"Hay dummy, wake up." said Jewels.

Rex shook himself.

Power and Blue got up too.

"Hay, where am I, oh did that mangy robot win?" said Rex.

"Ok, now that you're awake, hands off." said Jewels pushing Rex off.

Rex fell face first into the ground.

"Well that's a nice way to treat a guy." said Rex.

Power and Blue watched laughing under there Breath.

Trixie went over to Metal and took the chaos emeralds.

"Look now we have two chaos emeralds, Well, I think it's about time we go home now." said Trixie.

Trixie and Everyone started to go home but Tails stopped.

"Aren't you coming Sonic?" asked Tails.

"No you go ahead, I'll catch up." said Sonic.

"Ok, I'll see you later." said Tails running ahead.

Spike was standing there, His team was watching.

"I believe I'd like my emerald back." said Spike.

"Sure, here you go buddy." said Sonic tossing Spike the emerald.

"Thank you." said Spike.

Spike had the emerald glowing he was gaining power.

Suddenly he ran up to Sonic and smashed him down Sonic lay there not moving.

Spike walked up to Sonic.

"I told you hedgehog, I'm not your buddy, and if I want to take control of this planet, I'll have to see that you don't bug me anymore." said Spike with a dark look on his face.

Spike walked up to Sonic as if he was going to take him out but somebody came out of nowhere and smacked Spike down.

"He needs to live." said somebody.

"And who are you?" asked Spike.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog." he said.

The end.

To be continued in the next story


End file.
